Patient Love
by Marbea
Summary: Eleanor Hudson. Abused and hurt by the one she had loved leaves to live in her grandmothers flat building on Baker Street. She meets John who becomes a dear sweet friend and Sherlock a man that infuriates her but at the same time entices her. Will Eleanor be able to get Sherlock to open up and receive her feelings. Love from a wounded heart or will he remain a unsolvable puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up the stairs to my flat carrying my cello carefully in front of me and dreading what I was sure was about to transpire. I was worried and hoped that he wasn't in one of his moods. I leaned my cello slightly against the door as I unlocked it with my now free hand the lock making a dull thunk as the key turned to open it. I placed the key back in my jean pocket and took a deep breath picking up my cello. I closed the red door behind me and toed off my black flats then walked down the short hall as quietly as I could.

My grip on my cello case was tight, my knuckles turning a bright white noticeable even with my pale skin. The wood flooring creaked loudly beneath my bare feet and I winced at the sudden sound. I heard a chair fall over loudly in the tiled kitchen and froze as I saw him walk angrily through the door of the kitchen.

"K-Kael. I texted you that I would be late I had to drop him off at his house. I-I'm sorry." I managed to get out as my face paled draining of any color I had. He came right up to me the only thing keeping us apart was the cello I held tightly to.

"Eleanor you little bitch! You honestly think you can leave me, is that what you think!" yelled Kael the smell of alcohol rolling thickly off of his breath. I stepped back slightly terrified and not wanting to anger him.

"Kael I'm really sorry it won't happen again." I whimpered my eyes beginning to water.

"You bet it won't!" He yelled his large hand reaching quickly for my shirt front. I quickly threw my cello case at him and began to run down the hall even when I heard the case making hard contact with the wall. I was crying and breathing heavily and was nearly to the door when I felt a firm grip on my upper arm making me scream.

"You think you can get away from me like that!" He grabbed my long blonde hair slamming my head against the pale blue wall next to the door. I yelped my head pounding with pain. I gripped his wrist with my small hands trying to get him to release my hair.

"Please Kael you're hurting me please stop." I choked out through tears. His grip only tightened in my hair.

"No! You tried running away for the last time!" I screamed loudly as he dragged me down the hall by my hair making it difficult to keep my feet under me.

"I didn't try to run away. He needed a lift home!" I cried out in desperation fear growing into a tight ball in my chest.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled slapping me hard across my face shocking me into mere whimpers of pain as he tossed me hard against the wall by the kitchen entrance. He came up to me his huge form casting a shadow over my body. I curled into myself trying to somehow protect myself from the monster now in front of me.

His fist made contact with my face making me scream out loudly in pain and fright. This continued from my face to my arms and torso. Punches, kicks for what felt like forever. That's when I heard sirens they got louder and they got closer giving me a small glimmer of hope. My face was now swollen and I was aching all over. He grabbed me by my arm pulling my limp body off the ground.

"So you called the cops now?" I whimpered once more and shook my head sending a wave of dizziness over me. He laughed in a way that can only be described as evil and began to drag me to the red front door. My feet brushing against my cello case as we past it, he slammed open the door and picked me up so my feet were now touching the cold concrete of the top stairs leading to our flat.

"Well Eleanor you wanted to get away. Here's your chance. Fly away!" and with that he pushed me down the concrete stairs my head hitting the first stepping blurring my sight and the rest digging into my body. The last thing that I saw was the flashing lights coming from down the street. It's funny the bruises always fade but the pain always remains, and then my world went black and silent as I passed out.

~One Month Later~

I adjusted my orange trench coat carefully before I carried my box of books to the black door with the numbers 221 attached to it. My brown heeled boots clicked lightly against the side walk as I walked up to the door. I sighed placing the box in one arm while reaching the other hand out to open the door thankful the bruising on my face was gone. The door opened easily and I stepped inside and continuing to the door labeled 221C and opened it. I quickly walked down the stairs leaving the door opened. I pushed my bangs to the side after I set down my box on the floor. I walked back up the stairs and heard two masculine voices as I was about to step out of my new flat's door.

"Honestly John I don't know why people cannot think! I simply cannot comprehend it!" I peeked around the door jamb and was met with the sight of a rather tall dark haired man and a shorter blonde one. I gasped causing the dark haired one to take notice of me.

"Whose there? When did Mrs. Hudson rent out that flat John? Come out I know your there." I took a shaky step out my door so that I was standing in front of them.

"Hello there," the blonde one said kindly, "I'm John and this is Sherlock." He said extending his hand for me to shake it. I reached my petite hand out as well to return the shake.

"Hello John, I'm…." I whispered before I was interrupted by the one named Sherlock.

"You're a relation to Mrs. Hudson, niece perhaps, but more likely a granddaughter based on your age and the physical similarities. You play a stringed instrument looking at the calluses on your fingers most likely the cello looking at their placement. It's also your job but you're not a professional a professional would have manicured nails and yours look as if you did them yourself there for you are more likely a teacher. You have also been hurt recently based on the bruise pattern on your wrist which resembles fingers I would say you were robbed or a victim of domestic violence of some sort. Am I correct?" My eyes widened and I paled.

"Sherlock!" John said shocked.

"I-I have to go." I whispered and turned back to my apartment and closed the door behind me. As I leaned my back against the door I felt chilled and wrapped my arms around my body. I just wanted to forget. Was that so impossible he was gone, the monster was gone and could never hurt me again but why was I so afraid. I heard Sherlock and John walking up the stairs to what I assume was their flat. I pushed myself off the door and slipped out of my coat and boots happy that my last box had been the books. After taking off the heeled shoes I was a good three inches shorter. I walked over to my books which I placed by the book shelf.

Opening the box I began to place the books on the shelves unable to use the top two shelves due to my height. I carefully placed each book down running my hands along the spines. Kael never let me put my books out before and now I could. A lot of things were going to be changing and honestly I was scared. I was scared I would be hurt again, I was scared I wouldn't be allowed to do things again. I sighed deeply finishing the books and standing up running my hands over my leggings and adjusting my gray sweater.

I looked across the room where the fireplace was. In front of it was a love seat and under the window by the fireplace was my favorite dark blue wing backed chair. I smiled this place was mine and only mine and I could do what I wanted with it. As I was about to organize the kitchen there was a knock on the door causing me to turn around. My socked feet shuffled towards the door and I opened it slowly to reveal my grandmother.

"Hello Ellie dear. John invited me upstairs to have a cuppa join me?" She asked her purple dress bringing out the light and graying blonde of her hair. I leaned my hand against the door and looked at her with a small smile.

"I don't know gran, I have a lot to do down here and I don't know them." I answered quietly. Her face grew stubborn and that's when I knew that I had lost this battle.

"Exactly! The only way you get to know someone is by interacting with them. So come along were going to have tea with John and Sherlock. Both are such lovely boys you know." I rolled my eyes and slipped on my gray converse that were by the door and closed it once I entered the hall.

"Gran you know I can't deal with that right now." I saw my grandmother hesitate at the first step and then she looked over her shoulder. Our eyes connected and she had a sad smile on her face.

"Ellie you of all people deserve to be happy. I know it will take a while but you will realize there are still some good and kind men out there." She then turned back around and continued up the steps with me close behind. The door at the top of the stairs was wide open and my grandmother walked right in. I stopped at the entrance not sure what to do. My Gran hugged John and then walked into what I guessed was the kitchen. I saw Sherlock sitting at a desk between two windows scrolling through a website on a computer.

"Eleanor Jane Hudson! Get in here and help me with the tea." I stepped over the threshold and crossed my arms protectively in front of me. John looked up from the paper he was reading while sitting in his red chair and gave me a smile.

"Hello again. So your name is Eleanor, it's nice to see you again. Don't worry about Sherlock he probably hasn't noticed that anyone else is here yet." I raised my eyebrows in question towards John before he smiled then went back to reading the paper. I walked into the kitchen and just stared at the chemistry set on the table.

"Gran what is it that they do?" She continued working with the kettle but answered me sweetly.

"Sherlock works with Scotland Yard and John is an army doctor who helps out Sherlock with cases. Love can you get me the milk out of the fridge please." I walked quickly over to the fridge to get the milk. I reached out a hand my sleeve sliding back revealing part of my bruise. Ignoring it I opened the door and screamed a blood curdling scream and fell onto my butt on the ground. John and Sherlock ran in and my Gran turned from the stove.

"Th-theres a head in the fridge. J-just a head no body attached." I said still shocked by the male head in the fridge. I heard my gran sigh exasperatedly behind me.

"Sherlock that is not sanitary." I turned my head and looked up at the dark haired man behind me.

"Mrs. Hudson it is an experiment and checked out from St. Barts." Sherlock said like it was nothing to fuss over. He then looked down at me his blue eyes connecting with my gray ones.

"Did I get anything wrong?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered out standing up and closing the fridge after gran grabbed the milk.

"When I told you about yourself. Did I get anything wrong?" He asked simply clasping his hands behind his back making him seem even taller. Once I stood up I realized that I only came to the top of his chest.

"No you didn't get anything wrong; how did you know?" I asked looking up at him as the side of his mouth tilted up in a smirk.

"It was just deduction really. Which was it?" I gave him a questioning look making him sigh loudly. I watched as my gran walked to the sitting room with the tea tray.

"Were you mugged or a victim of domestic violence?" I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest unknowingly revealing the bruising on my arm once more.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. I mean I don't even know you."

"I'm Sherlock Holmes consultant detective, the only one since I invented the career, to Scotland Yard."

"Well Mr. Holmes it still isn't any of your business." I said flatly passing John as I walked out of the room. As I was entering the sitting room I heard John talking to Sherlock.

"Sherlock stop trying to show off. It pisses people off and she might not want to share that with you." John said before entering the sitting room and sat on his chair while my gran and I sat on the couch. Sherlock came and sat down in his chair steepling his hands in front of his mouth. My gran watched outside while sipping on her tea when John looked at me as he was holding a cup of tea.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Just plain. Thank you." I said still upset with Sherlock's question and glared at him slightly. John handed me my cup with the saucer and sipped his tea.

"It's no use. He won't acknowledge you he is in his mind palace."

"His what?" I asked taking a sip of tea recognizing it as Earl Gray.

"His mind palace it's where he goes to think. It's like he shuts down and just thinks. In theory he is able to store anything he wants there and make a road map of sorts. Making it to where he never forgets anything."

"That's not normal." I whispered looking into the dark liquid in my cup.

"No it's not but when it comes to Sherlock it is." John said this with admiration in his voice.

"Are you two…" I trailed off looking John right in the eye. He got this horrified look on his face and shook his head quickly.

"No we are not a couple!" I just smiled and shook my head and continued to drink my tea while observing Sherlock. I don't know what it was he seemed at first meeting an insufferable know it all. Then again when you looked at him like this with his thick curly hair hanging slightly in his eyes he seemed I don't know. Trust worthy? Likeable? Maybe I would learn to like him.

"John get my phone out of my coat."

"Sherlock why can't you get it yourself?"

"Phone John."

Then again maybe he is just an arse I thought as I smiled slightly and finished my tea.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up in bed sweat pouring down my face and breathing heavily. I looked at the clock on my nightstand the green numbers blazing 1:52 am in the dark room. I groaned and ran my hands through my blonde hair. It had been two weeks since I moved into 221 Baker Street and I was exhausted. I had nightmares about Kael that seemed to be worsening.

I threw my quilt and sheet off of me and got quickly out of my bed knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight. I opened my bedroom door and walked into my sitting room turning on the floor lamp as I passed it. My pink flannel bottoms drug slightly along the floor as I walked to my blue chair. I sat down my long blonde hair brushing my shoulders which my white tank top kept bare. Across from me, by my fireplace, sat my cello encased in hard leather. I stared at it I don't even know how long before I stood up and grabbed it carrying it back to my chair.

I opened the case, the clasps opening smoothly, the smell of rosin and wood rushing at me. I smiled softly running my fingers lightly against the dark stained wood. I picked up my bow and carefully tightened it before putting rosin on it. I placed my bow on the side table beside the chair before I lifted my cello out of its case and stood it in front of me on its end pin. I held the neck with my left hand as my right plucked the strings making sure it was in tune. When I was satisfied a slow smile spread across my pink lips. Picking up my bow and placing it against the strings my left hand positioned itself on the strings along the neck to perform the song. I closed my eyes as my bow slid across the strings and the first lines of Pachebel's Canon rang throughout my apartment. I continued with the song my hand beginning to tingle. Suddenly half way through the song a shot of pain went through my left hand. I gasped dropping my bow on the ground with my right. I quickly set my cello on the ground. Tears coming to my eyes as I massaged my wrist.

"Dammit." I whispered pulling my knees to my chest. The doctors had told me Kael had injured my wrist when he grabbed it but I wasn't expecting this. I heard knocking at my door and looked at my mantle clock, three in the morning. Who would be at the door? I opened the door and was met with the sight of Sherlock in pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and a robe.

"Good morning Eleanor." He said his eyes gliding over me. Observing. I shifted still cradling my wrist and thankful that my bruises were gone or just light gray spots on my skin.

"Hello Sherlock. Can I help you?" I asked stepping aside allowing him to enter. His eyes swept across my sitting room before he sat down on the loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"You were playing Pachebel's Canon for cell in D. Were you not?" I walked over to the loveseat sitting as far from him as I could while on the couch.

"Yes I was. Why?" I asked flexing the fingers of my left hand the pain finally ebbing away.

"You didn't finish because of your wrist." He stated simply looking me in the eye.

"Sherlock…" I said in a warning voice. He stood up and walked to my bookcase looking at my books.

"I may be called many things Miss Hudson but stupid is not one of them. The clues are all over you if anyone wanted to know. Your injuries, your usually meek behavior which is occasionally taken over by your previously fiery temper. It's obvious once you analyze the clues, you were abused." He said all of this in a monotone voice while looking at my books.

"How dare you!" I whispered angrily standing up and walking up behind him.

"How dare I what Miss Hudson? Point out what obviously happened. Ahh Chaucer a classic." He answered back picking up my hard cover copy of The Canterbury Tales. I felt my face heat up in anger and grabbed the book making him turn. His tall lanky frame looming over me.

"Piss off Sherlock! It's none of your business what happened in my past! I don't know or trust you well enough to confide in you!" I whisper yelled in an attempt to not wake gran or John. I saw Sherlock smirk his blue eye seeming to brighten.

"I seem to have you figured out better than you do yourself." He began walking towards my door opening it. "Also I would have John look at your wrist when he wakes up." I threw my book at him but he was gone and the door closed before it reached him.

The book hit the door with a loud thud. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily. How dare he get the last word! The bastard didn't even let me answer. As my anger flushed face cooled I realized I felt more like myself angry and fuming then I have in the three years previous that I had been dating Kael. What was Sherlock Holmes doing to me?

"Don't forget about John." I heard Sherlock's voice call through the door. I growled and stomped to my bedroom slamming the door. Ruddy bastard.

It was mid-morning before I finally walked upstairs to have my wrist looked at. It was aching making it difficult to concentrate. I walked upstairs in just my skinny jeans, tank top, and blue cardigan. When I walked through the open door I saw Sherlock sitting with his feet under him in his chair looking bored. John walked out of the kitchen cup of tea in hand and sat in his chair. I cleared my throat gaining John's attention.

"Hello Eleanor. How are you this morning?" John asked standing up again.

"Hi John, I'm okay. Well…I ummm…could you look at my wrist. I mean if you have the time, I just knew you were a…I mean are a doctor." I said now flustered. John gave me a sweet smile and set down his tea.

"Sit down here. I'll be right back." John said pointing to his chair and then walking to what I guessed was the bathroom. I sat down on the chair adjusting the flag pillow behind my back. I looked at Sherlock whose fingers were tapping rapidly on the armrests of his chair. Suddenly he stood making me jump slightly.

"Bored!" Sherlock yelled picking up a gun on the coffee table and shooting a yellow smiley face on the wall. I screamed in surprise while Sherlock began rummaging through the couch cushions.

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he walked down the hall with a first aid kit. "Did you shoot the bloody wall again!?" Sherlock ignored him and ran to the bookshelf and pulled out books tossing them to the ground in quick succession.

"John where are my cigarettes?" John walked over to me setting the kit on the ground.

"Sherlock we agreed that you would quit. I tossed those out weeks ago." John proceeded to sit on the table facing me. Sherlock ran to the kitchen and we could hear him slamming cabinets and drawers. I looked into the kitchen and watched as he ran about. I felt John carefully grab my wrist and manipulate it slowly.

"You used the last of the patches yesterday Sherlock." John said as he pressed my wrist. My head turned tracking Sherlock as he walked back into the room with a frustrated face.

"John I need nicotine my mind needs to stay active it simply cannot become stagnate. I can't end up like you, I wouldn't be able to think at all!" Sherlock ranted and rolled up his robe's sleeve flashing two nicotine patches already on the inside of his forearm.

"No Sherlock." John answered flatly bending my wrist making me flinch away. Sherlock walked to the couch and curled up on his side facing the wall.

"Well Eleanor," I jumped when John said my name, "the only thing to do is brace it and rest it. I'll wrap it for you if you would like."

"Thank you John." He smiled at me and pulled out athletic tape and wrap. As John wrapped my wrist I watched Sherlock, he was completely still apart from his breathing.

"This happens when he doesn't have an interesting case for a few days. Sherlock is just pouting. He'll get over it, there, all done." I looked down at my wrist and moved it slightly.

"Much better thank you again John. How can I thank you?" He shook his head then looked me in the eye.

"I have to go to the grocery store do you think you can stay here and keep an eye on Sherlock for me? It will only take a half an hour at most." John asked downing his tea. I glanced at Sherlock and shrugged.

"Sure thing John. You go do what you need to." I answered quietly. He answered with a smile and stood up from the table.

"Thanks Eleanor I'll be back as soon as I'm done." John called from the kitchen where he was washing out his tea cup and moments later he was out the door. I looked at Sherlock who appeared to be sleeping. I stood up quietly and walked over to the couch stopping between it and the coffee table. Looking down at him I saw how curly his dark hair was and smiled softly. In that moment he looked so sweet and innocent.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked in a grumpy voice eyes still closed. I gasped at the sudden noise and backed up quickly forgetting about the table and falling back over it landing flat on my back with a loud thud. I heard Sherlock move and my view of the ceiling was blocked by his head. I looked up at him eyes wide and shocked flushing in embarrassment I sat up my hair falling into my face.

"I'll make us some tea." I said and walked quickly to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Sherlock's footsteps as he followed me into the kitchen. I put the kettle on the stove and set the tea cups and pot on the counter which clanked slightly due to my shaking hands. I felt his eyes on me and it made me nervous. I'm not sure why, I mean sure he's attractive but he is absolutely infuriating. When the kettle whistled I poured the hot water in the pot and set it aside to steep. With nothing else to do I slowly turned so that I was now facing him.

"So Sherlock…ummm…anything new with you?" I found myself asking my gray eyes locked with his.

"Don't make idle chatter Miss Hudson you are horrible at it." Sherlock stated simply. I gaped at him and made a small growl of frustration.

"A woman who utters such disgusting sounds has no right to be anywhere remember you are a human being fully capable of articulate speech." Sherlock said in a bored voice. I don't know what made me do it but I grabbed the small pitcher of cream on the tray, walked to him, and dumped the contents on his head. I watched as his curls became wet and a look of pure shock took over his features.

"I will no longer allow you to speak to me this way! I've already had one man who was on a permanent jag speak to me this way I simply will not allow another!" I yelled as I stormed out of his flat not giving him a second glance. As I was walking down the stairs severely upset I passed by John.

"Hey Eleanor could you…" His happy smile dropped as soon as he got a look at my face. I quickly passed him and continued down the stairs to my flat when I reached it I heard thudding footsteps speeding up the stairs. After I opened my door and was about to close it I heard John yell,

"Sherlock what the hell did you do to that poor woman." I then slammed my door shut.

It had been two days since I stormed out of Sherlock and John's flat and what little pride I had refused to let me go back. I had taken the wrap on my wrist off yesterday and this morning I was once again in my blue chair my legs tucked under me with _Pride and Prejudice_ opened in front of me. There was a soft knock on my door and I knew it couldn't be gran she went to tea with a group of women a half hour ago.

"Sherlock if that's you I don't want to talk to you go away." I yelled still reading my book. The knock continued and with a huff I stood up and with my book in hand I walked to the door and threw it open.

"Sherlock I said…who are you?" I asked looking at a man who suddenly grabbed me and placed a cloth over my nose and mouth. I struggled dropping my book to the ground and kicking out attempting to scream, but soon my eyes closed and I was no longer aware of what was happening.

~Sherlock's POV~

"I'm not going to apologize John. I did absolutely nothing wrong and it will just distract my mind from the case. This is the first level seven case we have had in two weeks! Two weeks John. Six murders I believe we have a serial killer on our hands. Oh this is wonderful." I said as we came up to the door of 221 Baker Street.

"Sherlock you offended her the least you can do is apologize and I'm sure she feels bad about dumping cream on your head." John said while opening the door and walking in. I followed closely behind and muttered I doubt it. I looked over at Eleanor's door and noticed it was slightly open. I stopped while John kept walking not noticing that I was no longer following him. My eyes quickly darted around the area taking in any clues. I took a step closer to the door and noticed a few small drops of blood on the ground most likely from a small cut. I looked at the door jamb no sign of forced entry.

With my leather gloves still covering my hands I slowly opened the door and looked at the room before me, nothing was torn apart but upon looking down I saw a book. The book was a small paper back right next to my shoe I carefully picked it up and looked at the cover, _Pride and Prejudice_ my eyebrows furrowed.

"Sherlock," John called, "where are you?" I ignored him and with the book still in hand I walked quickly to Mrs. Hudson's flat and knocked loudly. When Mrs. Hudson opened the door she smiled up at me and carefully adjusted her purple jacket.

"Hello Sherlock dear. Can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Hudson have you seen Eleanor?"

"Not since this morning dear, is something wrong?"

"No Mrs. Hudson I was just wondering. I have to go." I answered leaving a confused Mrs. Hudson at her door. I walked towards the front door where John was looking outside for me.

"Come along John we have a case." I said pushing past a very surprised John while carefully tucking the book into my coat pocket. I hailed a taxi and got in waiting for John to follow.

"Sherlock what's going on?" John asked getting into the taxi and shifting his jacket around him. I steepled my gloved hands under my chin.

"It seems someone has taken Miss Hudson."

"Does Mrs. Hudson know?" John asked quickly turning to look at me before I could answer him my phone began to ring. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. A non-listed number I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello Sherlock is that you. Oh God Sherlock w-what's happening?" I heard Eleanor's wavering voice answer me.

"Eleanor where are you whose with you right now?" I asked quickly tightening my grip slightly on my cell.

"I-I don't know Sherlock. I'm scared Sherlock. Please help me." I heard her whimper and then I could hear shuffling on the other end followed by loud sobs.

"Eleanor! Eleanor are you there?" I asked as John looked at me with increasingly worried eyes.

"Hello Sherlock Holmes so nice of you to call us." A gruff voice with a Manchester accent said through the phone.

"You called me. What are you doing, what do you want?"

"Yes I suppose I did call you. You know Mr. Holmes it takes a lot to get your attention I had to go so far as to kidnap Miss Hudson here. Now listen to me very carefully you are going to meet us at the Kingsland Road Warehouse. Oh and you may want to hurry I don't like to be kept waiting I might get angry. And if I get angry our Miss Hudson here might accidently eat a bullet. We'll see you soon Mr. Holmes." And then the line went dead I slowly lowered my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Kingsland Road Warehouse." I said to the cabby looking straight ahead.

"Sherlock what the devil is going on?" John asked in a distressed voice from beside me.

"Eleanor has been kidnapped and is being held at the warehouse." I stated before going to my mind palace for the time being.

~Eleanor's POV~

I sat tied to a chair in a room that was lit only by the sun shining through the murky windows to my left. I felt my tears streaming down my face and whimpered. I was terrified as I watched the man in front of me walk back and forth his facial expression becoming increasingly agitated as time passed since the phone call. My eyes became fixed on the gun in his hand his pointer finger lightly brushing against the trigger my mind going back to what he had told Sherlock. As the man began to pass in front of me he turned so he was facing me and stepped right in front of me.

"Well Miss Hudson it seems Mr. Holmes is late. What shall we do about that hmmm?" The tears left my eyes faster as his Manchester accent wrapped around his words. I shivered as I felt the cold metal of the gun brush against my lips. I watched as he smiled pressing the gun harder against my lips and his finger inched closer to the trigger. It was at this point that I began sobbing. I heard a set of doors slam open and the gun left my lips.

"Ahhh so Mr. Holmes you decided to bring your assistant Mr. Watson with you. Well you came just in time Miss Hudson was just about to eat some bullets." I heard my sobs echoing off the bare walls unable to stop them any longer.

"Who are you?" I heard Sherlock ask rather close by. I looked up and both he and John had a gun pointed at the man.

"Mr. Holmes I'm quite simply one of your biggest fans. It seems to take a lot of effort to get your attention. Apparently the six people Scotland Yard showed you wasn't enough for you to find me. I had to go so far as to take this woman right from your very home. Did you like my work Mr. Holmes my inspiration comes from the ripper. It makes it more difficult to identify the victims but it is so much more fun to prolong the screams." I felt like I was going to be sick as this man continued to talk.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked disgusted and taking a step forward. Suddenly the man was beside me with the gun pressed against my temple. My cries and whimpers became louder and I heard the man chuckle.

"Tut tut Mr. Watson. You don't want to be responsible for our dear Miss Hudson's death do you? You can just call me Mr. Ripper."

"Well Mr. Ripper what is it you want?" Sherlock asked looking between the man and me his eye lingering briefly on the gun.

"Just to talk to the great Sherlock Holmes. I want you to use your powers of deduction to figure me out. Who am I?" He asked pressing the gun harder against my temple.

"You are in your forties. A widower still very much in love with your spouse. You are from Manchester but you live here in London now based on your mixed accent."

"Very good Mr. Holmes very good. Not good enough for me to let her go but very good. Now tell me Mr. Holmes tell me why I'm doing this. Why am I the Ripper or have you not made the connections yet." I watched Sherlock as his eyes widened briefly.

"Your wife, you killed her because she had an affair. Just as all those murdered women were. But," And at this part Sherlock smiled slightly making me shiver, "it was someone you were both close with that's why you became the Ripper. I would guess a brother or a family friend. Am I right?" I felt more tears rush down my cheeks.

"So close Mr. Holmes, but you are wrong. Oh well we can't all be winners now can we. There always has to be a loser." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man place his finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes and my whole body tensed as a gun shot rang out and I screamed loudly. I slowly opened my watery eyes and looked to my side where the man lay with a bullet hole right in his head. I began to hyperventilate unable to look away before my vision was blocked by a black coat.

"John call Lestrade now. You're going to be alright Eleanor, you are safe now." I looked into Sherlock's blue eyes as he whispered to me and untied me from the chair. When I was untied my breathing hitched and new tears burst from my eyes. Sherlock placed his hands on my shoulders and I fell against his chest. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as my bare feet touched the cold concrete of the floor. I felt one of his hands on the back of my messy blonde hair as I buried my face into his chest.

"I was so scared Sherlock. I was so scared." I cried as my hands fisted the back of his coat. He pulled me back slightly and looked into my gray eyes that I knew were puffy and red.

"You are safe now Eleanor. He can't hurt you anymore." I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled me against his chest and allowed me to cry. In that moment I felt completely safe but one thing I was unsure of was did he mean the dead man lying beside us or Kael the one hours away.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat next to John and Sherlock on the front steps of the warehouse waiting for Lestrade to come. I shivered and continued to look ahead of myself and watched as the police vehicles came up the road. John stood to go speak with them while Sherlock continued to sit beside me I felt him watching most likely waiting to see if I would break down again. Another shiver wracked my body causing me to wrap my arms around myself. I felt a weight along my shoulders and turned my head slightly to see Sherlock place his coat around me his hands hesitating above my back before he patted me. Sherlock began to stand up and I knew that he was going to talk to the Detective but my hand shot out gently grabbing his. He stopped mid step and looked down at our touching hands.

"Please don't leave Sherlock." I whispered looking up at him as he let out a long sigh before helping me up.

"Just keep up with me." I nodded and stood up so that I was beside him I released his hand instead holding onto his purple long sleeve button up. I walked quickly behind him the group of people pulling supplies out of cars and running towards the building.

"What are you doing here freak." A black woman said a little ahead of us crossing her arms in front of her with a rather aggressive look on her face.

"Not now Donovan. Where is Detective Lestrade?" The woman gave him a look of contempt and ignored Sherlock's question by walking away. I stepped closer to Sherlock so that the only thing I saw was his purple shirt. Soon we came to a stop and I peeked around his arm still keeping my grip on his shirt.

"Lestrade has John given you an update on everything?" Sherlock asked a man with graying hair. I pulled Sherlock's coat tighter around me while observing the man that was now looking directly at me.

"Yes he did Sherlock. Now who is this here?" Lestrade asked pointing towards me making Sherlock look down at me.

"I'm Eleanor Hudson Detective Inspector." I answered his question taking a small step to the side to make myself more visible to him.

"So you're the girl that was taken and you are alright now?" I nodded pushing the sleeves of the coat slightly up my arms so they weren't covering my hands.

"Well Sherlock it seems you solved the murder case rather quickly. We'll clear everything up here and you three are good to go." Lestrade said looking at John and Sherlock and then turning to talk to a man in a blue scrub suit. Sherlock put his hand on my shoulder and turned us around and began to walk to the main road in hopes of hailing a cab.

"That man talking to Lestrade was Anderson he and Donovan are participating in an affair. I'm surprised that his wife has yet to figure it out they aren't very quiet about it. Are you coming Watson?" Sherlock called behind us towards the blonde man.

"Yes Sherlock just observing something."

"Very good John." Sherlock answered while hailing a passing cab. Once it stopped Sherlock let me get in first and then he got in followed by John. I was quiet the whole ride home but as we pulled up to 221 Baker Street I looked at John and Sherlock.

"Does Gran know what happened." I asked not wanting to worry her anymore then she already was about me.

"No we didn't tell her what was happening." John answered me with a small smile.

"That's good don't tell her. She doesn't need to be worrying about me here's your coat back Sherlock." I said after getting out of the cab and handing it to him, "I'll see the two of you later I think I'm just going to go to bed." I then turned and walked quickly to my flat locking the door behind me. I immediately headed to the shower and let the hot water pelt my skin till it was red from the heat. After I got out I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a large gray sweatshirt and curled up in the middle of my bed.

I thought back on everything that happened tonight. I remembered being terrified that I would be killed all alone. But then Sherlock came and he saved me he was so gentle after he untied me so careful with my feelings. As I laid there I pulled my comforter over me and stared into the darkness of my room and I listened to the quiet violin music that I knew was coming from upstairs and ever so slowly I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Dream World~

My eyes opened to the pale blue walls of my old flat and I began to shake as I walked down the hall to where I knew the kitchen was. As I looked into the kitchen I saw the hulking form of Kael with a bottle of whiskey against his lips. His brown eyes blood shot and his brown hair in an unruly mess. When our eyes met he grinned and slammed the bottle on the table and stood up from the chair walking to me. I was unable to move or look away as he grabbed me by the shoulders and leant forward to whisper in my ear making me shiver.

"You think locking me away is going to keep me from you. Do you honestly think this Sherlock man will protect? You're wrong if you do he is even worse than me." Kael growled into my ear.

"No," I whimpered, "you're wrong you are a monster."

"Oh am I?" He asked pulling back to reveal my kidnapper from mere hours before. And that's when I began screaming.

~Awake~

"Eleanor. Eleanor wake up!" I gasped my eye flying open to see Sherlock's face lit by my bedside lamp. I sat up making him take a step back as I sat on the edge of my bed. My hands pushing my loose blonde hair back and out of my face as I slowed my breathing.

"Sherlock how did you get in my door was locked?" I asked looking up at him noticing he was still in the outfit he was wearing earlier apart from the fact he was now wearing a robe.

"The locks on these doors are very easy to pick. It took me no longer than a minute to get in. I could hear your cries from upstairs and before you ask neither John nor Mrs. Hudson woke up I had already been awake." He said with his hands clasped behind him.

"You know Sherlock you can be really sweet when you want to be." I told him with a small smile.

"Don't tell John." He said smiling an actual smile not a smirk. I stood up from my bed and walked into my sitting room with Sherlock behind me. I sat down on the love seat followed by Sherlock sitting close enough that our shoulders would touch if one of us leaned.

"You know Sherlock I should apologize to you for dumping the cream on your head." To which he answered me with a nod. I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder feeling him tense but remaining where I was.

"You are my hero Sherlock." I whispered tiredly.

"Heroes aren't real Eleanor and even if they were I wouldn't be one."

"Fine," I whispered, "then you are my imaginary hero whether you like it or not." And with that I slowly fell back asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall off his shoulder while he breathed.

I was startled awake the next morning by John coming into my flat in search of Sherlock.

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked looking between Sherlock and I who were both wrapped in a cream blanket that Sherlock must have thrown over us.

"Honestly John what could you possibly be interrupting. We were both asleep." Sherlock answered with a sleep filled voice that made me blush because of the gravelly tone. I sat up which allowed Sherlock to stand and stretch.

"Well…ummm…Lestrade has something for you to check out at St. Barts so we'll leave when you're ready." John said as Sherlock walked out of my flat door. John's eyes immediately locked with mine and he smirked.

"So Eleanor what happened?"

"Nothing!" I answered quickly too quickly.

"Mhmmm. Just be careful alright he isn't always sensitive when it comes to others feelings. I don't want to see you hurt I'm not saying he is a bad man. He is a rather good bloke…just…be careful is all." John said while scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing is going on John but I will be careful." I answered standing up and folding the cream colored blanket and laying it back on the ground beside the couch. He nodded and then left my flat closing the door behind him. With a sigh I walked into my room and changed I need to find a job soon and try to get back to playing my cello. As I walked down the streets of London my black flats making light tapping noises against the side walk I thought of Sherlock.

Was something happening between us? I doubted it. I mean my last relationship wasn't the best maybe I was just viewing Sherlock as a savior. Uggg I don't know I thought as I popped my orange trench coats collar while passing a music store. After passing it I stopped and backed up looking at the shops window. Help Wanted. I smiled and opened the door and walked in as the bell jingled against the door and its bronze colored handle. The sound of new beginnings the sound of the start of my new life.


End file.
